The Shmi and Cliegg Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: A record of the correspondence between Shmi and Cliegg, including the events of TPM through ROTS. While Shmi was pregnant with Anakin, Cliegg sold Shmi into slavery. He is now trying to win her heart back and free her. Together they talk about Anakin.
1. Note 1 Shmi

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Cliegg.**

**5. In my stories, Cliegg is the biological father of Anakin. Cliegg and Shmi have two other children.**

**6. Before selling Shmi into slavery, Cliegg's name was Summoner Skywalker.  
**

**The Author of each of these Notes will be clearly labled.**

**Timeframe: Begings 9 years before TPM through ROTJ events**

**The quick background story of this Note-**

**Cliegg's birth name is Summoner Skywalker. As a young man, Summoner married Shmi. The couple had two children, Rhun and Owen. Shmi was pregnant for a 3rd time.**

**Times were rough on Tatooine. The Maurder Organization, partially controlled by the Hutts, had bought Tatooine from the Republic. The family was struggling financially, and Summoner needed to "save" his family. Starvation was a reality for him.**

**Summoner was drawn by money to sell his pregnant wife into slavery. At the time, he felt it was the best thing he could do for his wife and unborn child.**

**After selling Shmi, Summoner legally changed his name to Cliegg Lars.**

**Of course Shmi, understandably felt betrayed by this. Her husband had promised her that he would buy her back once he had enough money to support her and the unborn child.**

**Immediately upon selling his wife, this story begins...  
**

**Note 1:**  
To Summoner,

I cannot believe that you just sold me!!! Don't you have any respect for me, or your unborn child? What about our other children, Summoner. What are Rhun and Owen going to do without their mother. Rhun is only 5 years old, and Owen is only 4!!!! How could you do that?

This is the lowest thing that a husband could ever do to his wife, especially when she is pregnant and only a couple months away from giving birth!

Shmi


	2. Note 2 Cliegg

Author - son-of-kenobi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1134168

Dear Shmi,

You must understand me, my love, you and the children are all i had left. I loved you. No. I love you, but for the children's sake I cannot afford another child. These two children already consume so much from my meager pay that I cannot afford another. The Hutts had given me no choice. Kill you and the unborn, or sell you into slavery. As I said, it was no choice. I hope one day, when you calm down, you will realize the gift I have given you, the gift of life. No, Ii do not hold a life debt against you. You are my love, Shmi, my better half. My real half. You are my life. I shall wait patiently for your return, when I free you. I promise you that. I WILL Free you my love. I will free you.

Sorry, and all my love.  
Cliegg


	3. Note 3 Shmi

Note 3  
Summoner,

You better take care of my children! What does your father (Lowdun) think about this? I'm sure he's displeased with you. Yes, financial situations on Tatooine for farming, are going bad, especially since the Maurders took control of the planet. But you could have talked it over with me!!!!!! We could have moved to another planet and could have both gotten decent jobs, but no, you had to go sell me.

I don't consider you my husband anymore. When this child is born, I'm not going to say a word to it about you….I'll tell it and anyone who asks that it doesn't have a father. I used the word it because I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl.

You'll never meet your child.

I hope you're satisfied with what you did!

I'm due in a week.

You understand how hard this is for me? You sold me into slavery, regardless of your reasons. However, if what you say is true, and the Hutts gave you such a choice…I know you think what you did was for the best. There could have been another way around this, but such was your choice.

You say that you will free me. If all this is true, then I will wait here for your return, however long this takes. I cannot bring myself to say that I love you right now.

Cliegg? You must have changed your name to Cliegg after selling me.

Shmi


	4. Note 4 Cliegg

Author - son-of-kenobi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1134168

Note 4

Dear Shmi,

I love, you, and I know that I have earned your hate, your anger and your fury, yet I still love, you and remember what I said. I will free you. I know that when you calm down you will start seeing clearly again. Or maybe after the birth, which I do not know.  
I pray for you, be safe, be happy and please give birth to a hale and healthy child. I will try to visit soon.

Yours truly,  
Love Cliegg

PS. please call me Cliegg as Summoner is known an outlaw....and I can't afford to be found out.


	5. Note 5 Shmi

Note 5  
Cliegg,

If you wish to be called Cliegg instead of Summoner, I will call you Cliegg. Did you change your last name too?

Sorry it took so long to reply. I had our child a day early. I forgive you; I do believe you acted with good intentions, but couldn't you have THOUGHT about it first? I would have listened to you, and I believe that we could have come up with something.

So how much did you sell me for?

Now to tell you about our child…it was a boy, and I named him Anakin. I know you don't like that name, but too bad. He weighed 7 pounds, and he appears very healthy.

I will tell him what I want to tell him. If he asks about his father, I'll just tell him he doesn't have one….even though I forgive you, I could never tell our child that you sold me when I was pregnant with him.

Well what do you think of that?

And I thank you for your thoughts and prayers. I don't know if I'm ready to see you yet.

Shmi


	6. Note 6 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 6  
Shmi,

I believe you are acting fair, after what I did to you.

Anakin is his name, Anakin what? What did you do for a last name?

Owen has fallen sick with a cough, but is recovering. I thought you would like to know that.

About your cost, I think it's best you do not know. You don't have to, so I won't spend my time.

Cliegg Lars


	7. Note 7 Shmi

Note 7:  
Cliegg,

Well it's been a year now. I've decided to write you once a year…not that I want to contact you, but just to get updates on my other children.

Anakin's last name is the same last name as your family's……it's the last name that I'm still married under….it's your last name. It's Skywalker. His middle name's Luke.

Well I should hope that Owen has recovered by now. Thanks for alerting me to it, though.

Anakin is very intelligent for a 1 year old. He has blue eyes and blond hair, and has a small build. He's really cute. He's learning how to walk, and is doing a pretty good job of it. He talks a little too. He continues to be in good health. He broke his leg, though….because he's very curious. Our owner got mad at him when he was sneaking around, and picked him up and threw him against the wall. The doctors didn't consider a slave worth much, so his leg will heal without any attention. He'll probably have a limp because of it, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm trying to take care of him as best I can.

Well bye until next year,

Shmi


	8. Note 8 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 8:  
Shmi,

Owen has recovered fully and is helping his brother as they are trying to help me with my work. I'm doing my best to keep them out of harms way, so you can count on me. I won't let them get hurt.

Anakin Luke Skywalker. You did always like the name Luke. I'm shocked you didn't change your last name and his to your maiden name. I thought for sure you would have done that, but I'm glad you didn't.

I hope Anakin heals quickly, and normally, I know it must hurt you to see him walking with a limp, and I'm sorry.

I understand why you will not reply until next year, and I will not write to you unless something bad happens to one of the boys and you should know. But besides that, I will remain silent waiting for your reply.

Cliegg


	9. Note 9 Shmi

Note 9:  
Cliegg,

That's good. You better let me know if anything happens to my children. I trust that you will not sell them or bring any harm to them.

I respect your family line….Lowdun is a good man….and you can be too…I wanted Anakin to have the same last name as the rest of his family…in hopes that one day he may be freed and will be able to meet the rest of his family.

Yes, I do like the name Luke a lot….but I didn't want it to be his first name.

Anakin's leg healed quickly, and it wasn't that bad of a break. But unfortunately he still has a slight limp, which he'll probably have for the rest of his life. It does hurt me to see him walking with a limp.

Anakin's 2 now, as you might have guessed. The doctors looked him over for his yearly examination…and they told me something which they hadn't told me before. They said that he has slightly weaker lungs than most people, and that they didn't tell me that because they thought that his lungs might get strong enough to be normal, but now they don't think so. They don't think it will effect him too much, but it might. I don't know. He's perfectly healthy other than that.

He's also really bright….the doctors even noticed it this time. I think he might have a strong force. I know that the force runs strongly in your family, but I think he has a stronger force than anyone ever has in your family. It's too bad that you lost your force sensitivity by becoming a Maurder, but oh well. You had no interest of becoming a Jedi Knight, and I know that your father didn't like Jedi. Your father was once a Padawan, but when his parents were killed….he considered it his failure not to help them….because he felt he should have been able to stop it, since he was strongly force sensitive. Do you know that Anakin knows how to read? He can read, and he's only 2!

I do have that right, don't I? Weren't Lowdun's parents named Alex and Demetre?

Well I must go now. I don't want little Anakin to get into trouble….he tends to wonder away on me if I don't watch him every minute.

Shmi


	10. Note 10 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 10:  
Shmi,

It sounds like you have a handful with Anakin. I'm glad his leg healed well, and I hope his lungs heal and become strong.

Do me a favor, and don't let him become a Jedi. I know Jedi are supposed to be taken from birth, but no one knows what will happen. If he becomes a Jedi my father not like himand for the safety of the boy, do not let him become a Jedi, no matter how strong the force is with him.

Your children are fine, I have not sold them, and they're healthy. They're learning much about ship parts, and are quite smart for their young ages. I have not told them about Anakin, because I thought that they would want to meet him. Also because you're not telling Anakin about me or his brothers, I am not telling the boys about their brother.

Well, have to go. Owen is calling me. Good-bye.

Cliegg


	11. Note 11 Shmi

Note 11:  
Cliegg,

Yes, Anakin can be a handful sometimes, but he has a good disposition…he's bad sometimes, but not very often.

Thank you, but I don't know about his lungs. Something happened to him today that kind of scared me. I'll tell you later in the letter.

I don't think you never understood your father…he is a good man, really. Although your father doesn't like Jedi, because of his own personal experience, it doesn't mean that he wants to go around and kill them. If Anakin were to ever become a Jedi, Lowdun would not hate him. Lowdun would love him because he is his grandchild. Sure, he wouldn't care for Anakin's choice of profession, but that does not mean that he'd kill him. I know he never wanted you or your brother or sister to ever become a Jedi, but he wouldn't have killed you if you had chosen to.

Anakin deserves better than a slaves life….he's far too intelligent….and someday I have no doubt that he will become free…..somehow. Maybe the Republic will get Tatooine back and release all the slaves…..I don't know. If he becomes a Jedi, it will only be for the better.

I'm glad that Owen and Rhun are smart too. Yes, it's better that they not know about Anakin. Do my children miss me? What did you tell them about what happened to me? Let's see…..Anakin is 3 now, which makes Rhun 8 and Owen is 7. Would you send me pictures of them? I'm sure they've changed since the last time I saw them. With this letter I'm sending you pictures of Anakin…all the pictures I have so far. Tell me what you think of him.

Now what's been going on since last year? Well let's see….first of all the Hutt master that you sold me to lost us betting on a podrace. Our new owner is a big blue flying creature named Watto. So far he's a better master than our old one.

Now to tell you what happened today that scared me so much. Okay, I told you how little Anakin likes to get into things…well soon after he learned to walk, he started running and getting into things. I have to chase him down all the time. This is the way he's been for some time, but I don't think he's going to do it as much after what happened today. Anakin was more hyper today than usual….so he ran around more than usual….and I was going after him. He has so much fun doing it…trying to run away from me….but he stopped all of a sudden. When I got up to him he was having problems breathing. It was like he couldn't breathe very easily or something. That really scared me. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but I'm taking him to the Maurder medical person right now. I'll let you know what happened next year. Hopefully it's nothing bad.

So how is business going back at the farm?

Well I have to go because the medical person just finished examining Anakin and wants to talk to me.

Bye until next year,  
Shmi


	12. Note 12 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 12:  
Shmi,

I sure hope Anakin gets better, and doesn't have another one of those things again, and doesn't scare you.

I'm sending you pictures of the boys, like you asked for. They have grown and are into droid kind of things.

Anakin has a lot of all of us in him. I can see Owen, Rhun, you and maybe a very little of me in him. He looks like what you said he did.

I'm sure my father wouldn't kill him or anything, but I just want you to be careful if he tries to become a Jedi. Think of all the chances and stuff. If it's not my father, I'm sure someone else will be after him.

I'm sorry, but I have to cut this letter short, because I think Rhun just discovered where I hid my new tools. I have to go and get them away from him. Good-bye.

Cliegg


	13. Note 13 Shmi

Note 13:  
Cliegg,

Well it's a year since the last note (obviously), and Anakin is now four.

Now to tell you about what happened….um….unfortunately, Anakin's not going to get better, but at least I know what it is now, and that he'll be all right. Anakin has asthma, but it's very slight. It only affects him when he exercises a lot. He's fine most of the time…and it only affects him every once in a while.

Thanks for the pictures of Owen and Rhun. I will continue to send you pictures of Anakin every year…and I expect that you will do the same with Owen and Rhun's pictures.

Well I would hope that you could see some of you in him…seeing how he has your eye and hair color. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm glad that you are pleased with his appearance.

Your father is not a Sith, Summoner. He just doesn't want to use the force, or even talk about Jedi…or Sith. I mean it was a Sith that killed his best friend…..that Frey Corta guy. He's just saddened by the memories. That's all. No one will harm Anakin. I mean, think about it, we're slaves. Who would harm him?

It sounds as if Rhun and Owen are a big handful for you. I am wondering something…..did your father stay on Tatooine, or did he move to another planet. I mean, considering how much the farm fell in value after the Maurders bought Tatooine.

Now to tell you what happened in this past year. Watto likes giving Anakin little errand jobs. He has to go to the cantina and bring back change for Watto…little jobs like that. Watto also likes to have Anakin sort things…..but the thing is, Anakin likes doing it. He's really fast about it. Watto recently gave Anakin a bunch of tools to sort through. Anakin was sure happy! But you know what he did? He not only sorted through them, but he also built things!!!!!! Can you believe that? A 4 year old figured out how to build mechanical things.

He also can drive speeders really well…so well that Watto is convinced that Anakin would make a good podracer once he gets a little older.

Anakin has a very inquisitive mind, and he keeps asking me a bunch of questions about everything…..about life…..and about how things work.

Well I must go now. Watto has work for me to do.

Shmi


	14. Note 14 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 14:  
Shmi,

I know, I know, my father isn't a Sith, but...oh never mind. Do whatever you think is best, I'm taking care of Owen and Rhun, which by the way are trying to break into the shed that I built for my tools. I won't be able to write a long letter, because I do think that they will be able to break it.

I'm sorry to hear that Anakin won't get better. I was hoping he would.

He sounds like he has a lot of energy to do all the running around and stuff.

Uh oh, gotta go, I think the boys broke the door. Bye.

Cliegg


	15. Note 15 Shmi

Note 15:  
Cliegg,

Do me a favor and spank Rhun and Owen whenever they're bad (like trying to break down the door). They are misbehaving, and need to be disciplined.

Yes, well Anakin is all right. His asthma attacks don't happen to him very often, so he's fine most of the time.

He does have a lot of energy, and he certainly does keep me busy.

He's really nice, too. He likes to help other people, and he has a strong sense of doing the right thing….I think it's because of his strong force. I'm convinced that he has a strong force.

He went to go help this baby bantha that wouldn't have lived if he hadn't picked it up. It took a lot of strength out of him…but he did it. I was so proud of him.

I wonder what he will be like as a teenager.

Well, Anakin is now five……so life's going pretty well. I'm scared that Watto is going to want Anakin to start racing pods, which is scary. You know how fast those things go? Do you know how many deaths those races result in? Do you know that no human has ever done it before?

Well I must go.

Shmi


	16. Note 16 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 16:  
Shmi,

I do spank Owen and Rhun, but they're quite stubborn, on getting their ways. I don't want to beat them, so I'm not too sure what to do. You have any suggestions?

I believe Anakin has a strong force too, because from everything you've told me he sounds like he does. I sure hope Watto doesn't make him race; I do know that podracing is very dangerous, and Anakin is only 5 right? I don't understand your master.

Must go, I'll find some way of getting the boys to obey me until you give me a suggestion. Bye.

Cliegg


	17. Note 17 Shmi

Note 17:  
Cliegg,

Of course I don't want you to beat the children!!! No, don't abuse them. Perhaps they are past the spanking age now. You could start to take away their privileges when they're bad. I'm sure they're not bad all the time. Teach them lessons.

Watto hasn't made Anakin race yet…but he's talking about it. He's talking about training Anakin about racing…he's only six now!!!! Tomorrow he wants to teach Anakin all about podracing….and if Anakin learns quickly, he could start to race as early as the next podrace! I don't want Anakin to die!

Our master only cares about money. If a slave dies, he doesn't really care. He sees Anakin as a possible podracer, so he wants Anakin to race. I have no control over the matter. We are Watto's slaves, and we must do as he says.

Anakin's been talking to a lot of pilots recently, and he's been hearing great tales of the Jedi Knights, angels, and pilots. He wants to be a Jedi Knight some day….as well as a pilot. He talks about those things all the time. It makes me sad, because I don't know if he'll ever be anything more than a slave, thanks to you.

What else has Anakin done? Oh yes, you know how I said he started building things with tools? Well Watto saw him do it, and now he's making Anakin build things. Anakin loves it….and he's really really good at it. He started building his own podracer…after studying how other pods were made. He thinks he can build a faster and better one. He also started building this droid that he named See-Threepio. He named it C-3PO because that droid makes the third member of our family.

Anakin's really good at getting ideas and designing things. Maybe Watto will get smart and see that Anakin is so good at building things that it wouldn't be worth it to have him die in a podrace.

What else can I say about him? Oh yes, Anakin's a very smart trader. Watto saw this, and asked Anakin to go to the Jawas to bargain for him with junk. Anakin brings back a lot of "junk", and fixes it up…..and the finished product is actually quite valuable.

I love Anakin so much….I don't want anything to ever happen to him. Watto can't let Anakin race. It's too dangerous!

Well I must go, because Anakin wants to ask for my opinion on something.

Shmi


	18. Note 18 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 18:  
Shmi,

All right, I can try and see if there is any way that I can get Watto to not make Anakin race, but it will be hard, because Anakin never met or heard of me, and Watto won't care, but I'll try something if that will make you feel better, okay?

Anakin is 6, right? I can't believe a boy so young is building droids and stuff like that. He must be very, very smart.

Ok, I finally got the boys to obey me, and they haven't touched my tools. I just said if they touch my tools, they wouldn't get any new 'junk' to build with, and that stopped them, for now. Thanks for your advice.

Cliegg


	19. Note 19 Shmi

Note 19:  
Cliegg,

I would really appreciate it if you could talk Watto into not letting Anakin race….but I don't know how much good that will do. Anakin is Watto's property….and you didn't even sell us to Watto…you sold us to a Hutt who lost us in a podrace.

If you did try to talk to Watto, whatever you said didn't work yet. Anakin is officially too young to race…..to be legally eligible he must be at least 8 years old. We're at least safe for one more year.

He's 7 now….and continues to build things. He has been learning how to program computers now, so he's working on the programming part of C-3PO now. He wants C-3PO to speak 6 million languages, and be programmed with etiquette and protocol. Don't ask me where Anakin gets his ideas…..because I have no idea.

As I have told you, he is very, very smart.

That's good that you finally got the boys to obey you. Anakin's 7, so Owen's 11, and Rhun's 12 now. Rhun's almost a teenager!

Well I must go. Watto needs me to do some cleaning.

Shmi


	20. Note 20 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 20:  
Shmi,

I have tried to talk with Watto, and that creature is so brainless that he doesn't understand that Anakin is too young. I will continue to try, but I don't know what good it will do. At least you have another year before anything gets too serious. Tell me, what does Anakin think of it?

6 million languages!! I don't think I would want to meet this C-3PO droid. I think it would be a little too much. I do wonder where in the galaxy Anakin got his smart side. I don't think it came from my side of the family.

Yes Rhun is almost a teenager. It's hard to believe. The boys have been working with me on ships. They've been hearing many stories about Jedi, but only want to become pilots. I think Anakin is the only one who wants to become a Jedi.

Must go, Rhun is asking me about a weird looking ship part. Bye.

Cliegg


	21. Note 21 Shmi

Note 21:  
Cliegg,

Unfortunately, Anakin's 8 years old now….and he is the right age to start racing. Watto's been teaching Anakin how to run a pod….(Anakin basically already knew….because he'd been watching podraces. Watto's been making him go to podraces since he was 5.)

At first Anakin didn't want to do it, but now that Anakin's actually been in the piloting seat, it's the next best thing to actually being a pilot of a starship……so he loves it. I wish he could actually be a starship pilot instead of a podracer, but I cannot do anything about it.

Well Anakin can go a little overboard sometimes…..and he likes a good challenge. 6 million languages to him is fun. You probably wouldn't want to meet C-3PO J The only reason I put up with him is because he is Anakin's droid…..and Anakin's so proud of him. I think Anakin programmed some humor into him, because sometimes that droid makes me laugh!

Anakin probably got his smart side from your side of the family. I think he's so smart because of how force sensitive he is.

You'll have to tell me what it's like to have two teenage boys next year….because Rhun will be 14 and Owen will be 13.

Anakin probably is the only one who wants to become a Jedi. I hope Rhun and Owen can become pilots. I would hate for them to be farmers.

Well, so far Anakin has not raced yet, but I'm sure that condition will change by next year. I just hope he's alive then too.

Bye for now,  
Shmi


	22. Note 22 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 22:  
Shmi,

Please tell me when and if Anakin ever races. I hope he does well, and doesn't get killed. That would be terrible.

C-3PO doesn't/didn't have a sense of humor? Now, that would be bad. Now since he does, does he drive you mad with his jokes? Or does he say them in a different language that you can't understand?

Rhun and Owen have been working on ships and buying ship parts. They're planning on making one, although I think it will be a while before they get it in the air. They've been talking to pilots about their journeys and asking them tons of questions about ships, piloting, the galaxy, they want to know everything. Is Anakin doing that? Asking everyone he sees about everything?

Well must go.

Cliegg


	23. Note 23 Shmi

Note 23:  
Cliegg,

Anakin is now 9 years old, and has raced several times. He does very well when he races, but his competitors always cheat. This one guy…Sebulba…nearly killed him in the last race. He flashed Anakin with his vents and Anakin went out of control. Luckily Anakin handled it well and was able to crash land without getting hurt too badly.

He also managed to save most of the pod. (The pod belonged to Watto….Anakin's still working on his own pod).

Anakin just told me that he went on one of his junk deal outings, and got an old hyperdrive part of some kind of ship called a Nabooian. I have no idea what kind of ship that is, but Anakin knows. He memorized all the designs of ships. He told me that it's a kind of ship manufactured on a planet called Naboo. Neither one of us know anything about it…maybe that part can be used on another kind of ship. I know Anakin could play around with it and make it that way.

Anakin programmed C-3PO in such a way that his comments can be funny at times. He didn't program jokes into him. I don't know…..it's just the way that certain things he says and certain reactions that he has….are what is funny about him. It's a different sense of humor than you're used to. Anakin has a strange sense of humor too.

Do you think that Rhun and Owen might be force sensitive too? Anakin does tend to ask a lot of questions of people that he meets. I think sometimes he annoys them…..but that's because they just don't understand him. Anakin's very different.

Well until my next letter,  
Shmi


	24. Note 24 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 24:  
Shmi,

I'm glad to hear Anakin is doing good with the racing. I would hate it if he was hurt or killed while in a race.

Well, the boys and I have worked on some Nabooian ships, and their parts can't really be used for a different kind of ship. Of course, we haven't tried anything, so we don't know that for sure.

I'm sure C-3PO doesn't have the sense of humor I'm used to. He does sound humorous from what you've said about him.

I'm not sure if Rhun and Owen are Force sensitive, because they act pretty normal to me. They could be, but not like Anakin. I guess I could do some tests to see if they are.  
Well, have to go. Owen is calling for me. Bye.

Cliegg


	25. Note 25 Shmi

Note 25:  
Cliegg,

I know that this letter breaks our every year correspondence deal…..since I just wrote you a few weeks ago. I just wanted to tell you that Anakin got really sick today and had to go to the medical center. I'm not sure what it is, but it has something to do with his asthma. He got a really bad attack…..but the people at the medical center think that he has a really, really bad lung infection, and it may be life threatening.

Yes, Anakin is doing very well with his racing.

Well I don't know about the Nabooian hyperdrive part. Anakin can't do anything with it right now since he is in the medical center.

Yes, C-3PO is fine. He's helping me right now with Anakin gone.

Okay…I don't know if Rhun or Owen are Force sensitive either. It's impossible for me to tell that…..especially since I haven't seen them in YEARS.

I just wanted you to know what happened to Anakin today.

I will probably write you again soon to keep you updated.

Shmi


	26. Note 26 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 26:  
Shmi,  
I must say I was shocked when I received your last letter, because I didn't think you would write till next year, but it was nice to hear from you again.

Thank you for telling me about Anakin. Poor child, I hope he gets better soon. You think it's life threatening!?! That is not good. I truly hope he starts to get well soon, because I think the longer he's sick, the worse the chances are of him getting well. Yes, please keep me informed with whatever happens.

I figured out that both Rhun and Owen are not Force Sensitive. It took me FOREVER to figure it out, but I did. So, no, they won't be able to become a Jedi even if they wanted to. Is Anakin Force Sensitive? It's been long since I wrote to you, and I've forgotten.

So C3PO is helping you. That's good, I suppose.

Well, must go, I have work to do. Please tell me if there is any change in Anakin, good or bad. Thank you.

Cliegg


	27. Note 27 Shmi

Note 27:  
Cliegg,

Yes; it's nice to hear from you too.

Well Anakin is getting better, thank goodness. He's almost recovered fully, but not all the way. He still is a little tired and he has to take some antibiotics still, but he's improved a lot since the last time I wrote you. He is far from a life-threatening situation now, and he'll be back to normal soon. I wish Watto wouldn't have made Anakin work right away, but I didn't have any say in the matter. I believe that Anakin would have recovered a lot faster if Watto had not demanded so much time and energy from little Anakin during his time of recovery. This was the sickest he's ever been in his whole life.

Okay, so neither Rhun nor Owen is Force Sensitive. Thanks for telling me.

I believe that Anakin is very Force Sensitive because of the way he knows certain things, and from the way he acts sometimes. The thing I am certain of is that he has special powers, and it has to be because he is Force Sensitive. Of course I don't know how Force Sensitive he is since there are no Jedi around her to check, but I am 100 percent sure that he is Force Sensitive. It was more noticeable when he was younger, but I can still tell.

Anakin is not here right now because Watto has sent him to work. I hope that he comes home soon because I am starting to get worried about him because of how sick he was before. I know that the infection could come back, and that it could be worse, and we can't have that.

Shmi


	28. Note 28 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 28:  
Shmi,

I'm glad to hear that Anakin is getting better, but I'm still going to be worried until he's fully recovered. Even at that, I'm still going to worry for him as I am you. Thank you for updating me on his health.

Now, you shouldn't worry about Anakin. If he is Force Sensitive like you say he is, then I believe he will be ok.

Well, must go. The boys need my help with something about a ship, or something. Just so you know, they're fine, and are learning fast about ships. Of course there are some times that I have to help them, but most of the time they're able to do everything alone.

Cliegg


	29. Note 29 Shmi

Note 29:  
Cliegg,

Anakin just wrote to me and told me that some people are coming over to our house. I thought that was odd. He thinks one of them might be a Jedi Knight…I'm sure that could be one of Anakin's fantasies. He's always talking about Jedi Knights and how he believes that one will free all the slaves one day. Poor child, he does not understand yet that he will never be free…he does not understand that once one is born into slavery that that person will be a slave for life.

I do not know what I will do…I don't know these people Anakin's talking about. They may be unsafe. I hope Anakin used good judgment when he invited them over.

Anakin should be fully recovered in a week or so, I hope. I will keep you updated on his health.

Anakin is my son, and whether he is Force Sensitive or not…I'm still going to worry about him just the same.

So Rhun and Owen like ships a lot? That is good. You must tell me how things are going with them.

Shmi


	30. Note 30 Cliegg

Author - SilentSith (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=702672

Note 30:  
Shmi,

Anakin believes that someone he met is a Jedi Knight? Why would he think that? I feel terrible about giving you the life you have and I would do anything to fix it, but everything I try won't work. I'm sorry that Anakin dreams of Jedi Knights, but won't ever be able to become one. This is all my fault. Anakin's dreams won't ever come true, because of ME!! I was stupid when I sold you, I should have never done that.

Yes, please keep me up to date with his health and these guests. Do you know why Anakin thinks one if a Jedi Knight? They don't come around here often, so how would he know?

Cliegg


	31. Note 31 Shmi

Note 31:  
Cliegg,

Well Anakin said that the guy (his name is Qui-Gon Jinn) is a Jedi Knight because he saw the man's…what do you call it…Anakin called it a laser sword, but I know that's not the name of it…whatever it is….weapon. He also told me that Qui-Gon told him that he was a Jedi.

Well I said I forgave you, and I meant it….it's just that I want the best for Anakin….I love him so much….and I want him to become something great…and I know he could become something great…but Anakin will always be a slave…and that upsets me. Yes, it is your fault….but it is also reality…so there is nothing either of us could ever do that will change Anakin's future.

Anakin has fully recovered now, but the doctor told him that he had to be really careful about his asthma for the next week because it could act up on him more than it normally would.

The guests seem to be nice. They ate with me.

Do I know why Anakin wants to be a Jedi Knight? No…I guess he just has a passion for it. I guess he's heard a lot of stories about the Jedi, and he regards them highly. Anything would sound better to a boy who's grown up as a slave. He probably just thinks they're the greatest things in the galaxy. He's very interested in it…..and like I said, I'm pretty sure he's Force Sensitive, which means he would have the necessary skills for it.

Now I need to tell you something. Anakin's going to be racing tomorrow…Watto didn't schedule him to race, but Qui-Gon and the others needed money to buy a part for the ship they need. Anakin wants to race for them and win so that he can give the winnings to them so that they could have the part for the ship. I'm very worried….I die every time Watto makes Anakin do it…but this time Anakin's doing it of his own free will. I don't want Anakin to race, but I know that we have no other choice. I'm going to have to allow him to race…..because I think that Anakin is a very special boy…and he couldn't help by just sitting there. Even though I many not like it, I think he was meant to help them.

I will keep you updated on what happens.

Shmi


	32. Note 32 Cliegg

Author - son-of-kenobi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1134168

Shmi,

I don't like the sound of this, I don't trust Jedi, I never have, but, if you think he's alright, OK then, wish Ani luck with the race, I hope he finishes this time, tell him to play it safe. Talk later, it seems the Raider alert has just gone off. I'll have to head out now.


	33. Note 33 Shmi

Note 33

To my husband Cliegg,

Yes, it is shocking that Jedi came here. I don't know what to make of it. Anakin's so excited about getting to meet Jedi. I hope that Anakin treasures this because it's probably the only time he'll ever get to meet a Jedi in his life. He's the first Jedi I've ever seen. Jedi don't come here to Tatooine that often.

Yes, I'm letting Qui-Gon enter Anakin into the race. Anakin feels that he has to do this…and that he has to help these people. I left the decision completely up to him. I feel that little Anakin was meant to help the guests. It's the only option that those people had of ever leaving. There is no other way…..I may not like it, but I feel that he was meant to help them. Besides…..since Anakin is a slave he doesn't have the opportunity of helping people very often. If Anakin can't be a part of making the galaxy a better place, at least he'll have some impact on something…something that will affect the Republic. This may be the only chance he ever gets. I don't like it when Anakin races……but this time there is a good reason for it.

Yes, Anakin has a big heart. He's a very special boy. Thank you. Anakin will grow up to be a very kind man when he grows older…I know it. And that's what pleases me…that's how I can live each day without dreading the next. Anakin is what keeps me going. I love him dearly. He is my treasured jewel. If anything were to ever happen to him…I would probably just die.

How is the farm business going anyway? Are there many sandpeople that bother you?

I will keep you informed about what happens.

You know…I think the Jedi (Qui-Gon Jinn) is taking an interest in Anakin. You know those special powers that I told you Anakin had? Well Qui-Gon told me that they are a Jedi trait. He said that if Anakin had been born in the Republic they would have identified him early and he would have become a Jedi. He said that the Force was unusually strong in Anakin.

I also overheard a conversation that Qui-Gon had on his comlink. Anakin got a cut on his arm while he was working on his pod (which he finished today), and Qui-Gon gave him a blood test (I asked him to check Anakin's blood for infections). He told Anakin he was checking for infections….but I overheard the conversation. As soon as Anakin went to bed, I heard Qui-Gon say, "Obi-Wan, I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

Someone on the other side said, "Wait a minute…."

Qui-Gon said, "I need a midi-cholorian count."

The other person said, "The reading's off the chart. Over 20 thousand…not even Master Yoda has a midi-cholorian count that high."

Qui-Gon said, "No Jedi has."

Other person, "But what does it mean?"

Qui-Gon, "I'm not sure."

They cut the transmission.

What do you make of that? Anakin has some really high midi-cholorian count…do you know what midi-cholorian are? I've never heard of them? I'm guessing they have something to do with the amount of Force a person has. Anakin's is the highest? That's weird. I don't know what to make of it. I'm NOT going to tell Anakin about it because I don't think I should.

Yes, I call myself your wife. Yes, I have forgiven you…if I didn't forgive you, I don't know how I could get through life. I am fighting the life of a slave…I can't afford to fight my husband too…my husband who gave me three wonderful children. I will tell Anakin about you some day, I promise, but only in a better time. Maybe if we are ever free (I doubt that would ever happen). I want him to meet you. I'm sure he would really like you.

The pod race is about to start. I can't help feeling nervous about it. I always feel like he could die every time he goes racing. I couldn't handle it if I lost him.

Do you know that he has never won a race before, not even finished a race? I am so very worried about him. I kissed him and talked to him, wishing him luck. The flag parade that takes place before every race has just taken place. Every time I hear Anakin's name announced, I feel very proud.

I can't bear to watch some of the horrible things that happen in pod races though. I know Anakin will be careful, and that he has special powers that seem to protect him and help him.

How are our other two children doing? Rhun and Owen?  
I'm glad that Anakin is helping the Jedi too. He always has been pleased to help others. Anakin doesn't care about rewards, though. He knows nothing of greed.

I remember that your father was a Padawan. I wish Anakin could meet your father. I'm sure Anakin would like that.

There have been Tusken Raider alerts going off? Are they leading attacks on moisture farms. Please be careful. I worry about you and our other children.

Anakin has a best friend named Kister. Have I ever told you about him? He's so good to Anakin. The other neighbor kids tend to make fun of Anakin…but Kitster's always been loyal. He even helped Anakin get together the pod. That Padmé girl seems very nice. You know, Anakin told me that he thinks he's going to marry Padmé when he's older. Poor kid…I don't think he realizes that a slave can't marry a 14 year old that is a handmaiden to a queen of some planet. Besides that, there is a 5 year age difference, and Anakin's only 9. There's no way Anakin could be serious about that, but he was very serious when he told me.

Well the race is just about to start. I saw that Sebulba creature near Anakin's pod. I didn't like that. Sebulba cheats, and he could have killed Anakin numerous times. (Except Anakin's special powers have always aided him in avoiding death.)  
I must go now.

Your wife,  
Shmi


	34. Note 34 Cliegg

Author - Bacon164 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1172258

My Wife,

I... I feel ashamed. I see now that what I did a decade ago was wrong. If I could go back and change what I did, I would. I promise you that, and I am very thankful for your forgiveness.

I promise, my love, that you will be free along with Anakin... along with my son.

You should not have let the boy take the Jedi into your home. I've heard a many stories about them, and they are nothing more than wicked sorcerors that steal babies for their own doings. Don't let them take the boy.

Midichlorians, eh? I don't know what to think of them. I doubt they exist, as well as this Force you always speak-

Oh, dear God! Rhun!

I must go immediately. Rhun is hurt very badly...

Cliegg


	35. Note 35 Shmi

Note 35

Cliegg,

Anakin just won the race! I think his belief in helping others is the thing that motivated him to win…that goal has never been with Anakin when he has raced in the past. I am so very proud of him! He has brought hope to those who had none…he was their only hope in getting them money to buy their part for their ship.

Sebulba killed other racers, flashing them with his vents. He purposely sent some of his opponents into walls, watching them die! Every time I hear about a death Sebulba caused, I cringe because I am so worried about little Anakin. Sebulba tried to do the same thing to Anakin, but thanks to Anakin's special powers, he was able to avoid being killed. (I always worry that some time Anakin's not going to listen to his powers, and that he will die.) Sebubla even messed with Anakin's pod to try to secure Anakin's failure. His pod stalled for a good while before Anakin was able to fix it. He started off so far behind the other racers…but then he crept up and finally caught up with Sebulba, who was in the lead. Sebulba forced Anakin onto the service ramp (Anakin had no other choice, or he would have crashed into the side of the canyon.) Instead of letting that stop him, Anakin put his pod on full power and flew right over Sebulba and landed in front of him! That should have taught Sebulba a lesson…but then something went wrong with Anakin's pod. I strongly suspect it had something to do with Sebulba's touch up job on Anakin's pod. Again, Anakin fell a little behind, but he was able to catch up and get alongside Sebulba. Sebulba, in his meanness, tried to bump Anakin's pod off course. Instead, Sebubla ended up getting his power couplings caught with Anakin's. Anakin tried and tried to get away…I think he finally used the Force, and that's what separated the two. Anakin then raced on to finish the race. You wouldn't believe the crowd's reaction. Even the race announcers were excited.

Or did you already know all that because you attended the race too?

Padmé does not see Anakin as anything other than a little boy, though, and I think Anakin is far too young than to know who he's going to end up marrying! And besides that, as a slave, Anakin is not allowed to leave our master's area; otherwise, he will blow us up. We have transmitters inside our bodies, and that allows us to be killed should we try to run away. It is something that assures that we will stay here, if we value our lives. Anyone that Anakin marries would have to agree to live on Tatooine, in slave quarters. I cannot see anyone that is not a slave doing this, so I believe his future wife will have to be another slave. Padmé is a handmaiden to a Queen of another planet, and she wouldn't be able to give up her job for him. Besides that, Padmé and the others are leaving as soon as they get their hyperdrive installed. Right now Anakin is out with Qui-Gon trying to sell the pod.

I also hope that Kitster remains a true friend to Anakin. His last name is Darklighter.

Thank you for giving me your reassurances that you will care for Anakin, because he is your son. I wish some day you could meet him.

I long to see Owen and Rhun. I hope they never lose that childhood creativity, and that they continue to build things. Be sure to tell me if either of them ever gets married or has children. I want to be informed in every aspect of their lives. I will do the same for Anakin to you. Have Rhun and Owen have begun earning money? They are growing up so fast and before we know it, they'll be men! Anakin's almost ten, so that means that Rhun is about 15, and Owen is about 14. I hope they both have a very successful farming life.

I don't doubt your feelings of wanting Anakin and I to be free, but we must face reality. Freedom for us is going to be tough.

Anakin has always dreamed of meeting a Jedi Knight. Dear, you know that Jedi are not like that. Do not forget that your own father was a Jedi Padawan. He left the Order, yes, but he was a Jedi Padawan. If your father was one, then you know that they all can't be bad. Besides, Qui-Gon has been nothing but kind to me and to Anakin.

You doubt the existence of midicholorians and the Force….but dear, I thought we had discussed this before….after we were first married, with your father.

Something happened to Rhun? He's hurt very badly? Please….please tell me what happened to my son. How did he get hurt? Is he all right now? How is he injured? I hope you got him medical help. You must get back to me as soon as you can. News of this injury colors my happiness that Anakin won the race.

Your caring wife,  
Shmi


	36. Note 36 Cliegg

Author - Bacon164 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1172258

Shmi,

Rhun... he's okay... for now. He caught himself on fire... third degree... but he's fine. He's okay.

Ah, that's my boy. Hope that Dug had his lessons learned. You shouldn't worry about him. That little bug's a coward.

Nine years old and already meeting with the ladies? Heh-heh, I need to meet this boy. Sounds alot like me...

Rhun, before his accident, and Owen have begun helping transport parts from Mos Eisley and Mos Espa, along with their vaporator duties. They're mighty good, I must say.

We've been saving up money to free you and the boy, and we're working hard. You'll be free someday, my love.

Yes, dad did leave the Order and for good reasons to. Them Jedi are nothing but scoundrels, and shouldn't be messed with.

You'll be free... soon,  
Cliegg


	37. Note 37 Shmi

Note 37

Cliegg,

Rhun had 3rd degree burns? How did it happen, Cliegg? And where was he burned? Is he home, or did you take him to a medical facility? Please…I want to know more about what happened to my son. I wish I could do something for him, but as I can't, you will have to keep me informed.

I have something else to tell you. Anakin has been freed. Before the race started, Qui-Gon made a bet with Watto that if Anakin won the race, he would win his freedom. He didn't know he was racing for his freedom, and so he is free.

Anakin has only been gone a few hours, but the slave quarters seem so empty without him. Qui-Gon mentioned to both me and Anakin that he would try to find a way to free me. I don't think that it is likely. Qui-Gon suggested that he might give you some money so that you could buy me back. Has any Jedi contacted you about this?

I still do not like Sebulba. He could have killed my Anakin. He nearly did, several times, but Anakin was able to pull out of those situations.

Anakin's feelings towards Padmé are innocent. He has a little crush on her, but eventually he will get over it. I wish you could meet him. Some day I hope you do. Were you meeting "ladies" at the age of nine?

Sounds like Rhun and Owen are certainly growing up. I'm glad they are helping transport parts from Mos Eisley and Mos Espa. They are growing up so quickly. I wish I could see them. How is the vaporator equipment? How is the farm business going? You have not mentioned much of that to me.

If you have been saving up money to free me…and Anakin, maybe you have enough money now. Anakin has been freed by Qui-Gon already, so perhaps you would have enough for one slave? Or maybe Qui-Gon can give you the rest. How much more do you need?

Oh, I dream of freedom. Finally, there is freedom for Anakin. Freedom for myself almost seems too good to hope for.

Anakin is going with Qui-Gon and the others that he came with to Coruscant. He's going to see the capital. Qui-Gon's going to try to train him as a Jedi. He promised to look out for Anakin. I trust him.

Qui-Gon Jinn was nothing but polite and kind to me. I think that you misunderstand Jedi.

I am still worried for Anakin. He's never been away from Tatooine.

I thought you should know what is happening in our son Ankain's life. I will let you know when I hear more.

Your wife,

Shmi


	38. Note 38 Cliegg

Author - fistofthedarklord (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163512

Note 38

Wait a minute...you gave our pride and joy away to a RANDOM JEDI! Woman, what's wrong with you? Okay, no darn jedi came and contacted me about nothin'. They're all sneaky liars the whole lot of 'em.

Let me tell you a little bit about what you've signed our son up for, HONEY. That boy is going to stand trial in a circle of jedi who will make him feel so low. They're going to berate him, criticize him, make him feel small,lamblast him for his attachment of you and then...POW! He'll learn the ways of the great big ol' mystical FORCE with all its mystyness and stuff. THEN he'll be sent to conflicts where he'll be SHOT AT. SHOT AT WOMAN!

Now let me tell you what happened after you sent me this note. I went and up let up on my Hyndmurian camel, I galloped across the sands away from my sick son's side (Rhun has burns along his upper body from a malfunctioned speeder some fool jawa sold me), and came to see this jedi you were talkin' about. No Jedi. I looked about. And then I say to a folk, have seen a jedi around here by any chance. You gave no description of him, you idiot woman!

I say his name is 'Qui Gonn Jinn' and this Rodian looks at me all goggle eyed and grunts in jibberish. Meea not knowa whata you talky about. And then another Rodian comes out and says, "OHa Jedi? You da second person to ask me this today. Some droids asked me that too?" I say, "What droids?" I'm told...BLACK floating droids have come by beeping scanning requests.

THe jedi was seen in the direction of the pod races. I nearly fainted, and you know why, woman who has made my hair gray from the moment I met ya? They gave me sketches of the droids. Sketches of the like I haven't seen since my ol' daddy (Sand gods of Tatooine rest his soul in peace. May his heart find rest and his soul find water) gave to me. Sketches of sith droids.

So I head off. I go in the direction of all the starports, checking each and every one of them for jedi ships. I'm told about a Nubian (you said the ship was Nubian right?) ship that's landed and I go for it. Finally I see where the shop is where you're currently a slave for that fool, floatin' space dwarf.

I tell him, "Where's my boy, idiot! Where's my little boy?!" I grab him by the throat. He gurgles that Ani left half an hour ago. I go in the direction giving me telling him if I dont find Ani I'll be back. Well I didn't find Ani, I found out however that the villagers saw the jedi in combat with a hooded figure on the outskirts of the village but the jedi escaped by leaping into a silver skiff.

Now let me tell you one thing, little missy. You do not ever auction away my son like that. I'm coming to get you. I'm going to talk . Woman, I'm mad. So mad I can just spit. I guess that I can only blame myself for it though, I don't know you now. I don't understand you. I don't know what to say.

your husband,  
Cliegg

P.S. By the way I am coming in disguise. I'll be dressed as a Tusken Raider, can't risk that little beepo skunk of a dealer having reported my little assault on him to the Hutts. I'm coming to talk to you. Wait. I'll be there. We need to talk and you have some explainin' to do.


	39. Note 39 Shmi

Note 39

Cliegg,

What other option did I have? Anakin has been a slave all his life…if I may remind you, because of an action you took. You, as his father, have done nothing in the way of freeing him. Qui-Gon Jinn, that "random Jedi" has done something that no other person has ever offered Anakin. He has freedom now.

If you had such a problem with this, you should have been there to free Anakin long ago. You have never even seen Anakin for yourself. How can you even begin to criticize me about giving away "our pride and joy." I see no room for you to talk.

Qui-Gon had no time to stop and see you. He had a mission to carry out, and as soon as his business here was done, he left for Coruscant. I want you to know that I trust Qui-Gon with Anakin. I would not have allowed him to leave with someone I couldn't trust. I have gotten to know the Jedi, and I have to tell you that he has our son's best interest in mind. He has given me his word that he will protect our son.

I could not offer Anakin anything better.

These were good people that visited us. The Jedi watched over Anakin while he was in my house. I have no reason to believe he would do otherwise.

Anakin is meant to be a Jedi. Qui-Gon believes he is the Chosen One, spoken of in an old Jedi prophesy. Even if our son must stand trial, that does not mean he will not succeed. Anakin will be able to stand up to the challenge. This path has been placed before him, and he has chosen to become a Jedi. It has always been his dream. No matter what I could say, it would not stop him from wanting to become a Jedi.

Cliegg, what job in the galaxy isn't dangerous? Anyone in the galaxy can get shot. You know this. As a Jedi, he will be trained. Qui-Gon told me that if Anakin is not trained, he could become a target of many evil beings that would try to corrupt him. I did not make this decision easily. It was hard. I have raised him from birth, and I love him. I had to do what was best for him, and that was letting him have his freedom. There is more for him in life than slavery.

We were just beginning to make up, and you have gone back to treating me like an item. You have begun to insult me again. I do want to know how Rhun is doing.

Anakin is on Coruscant now. If he hasn't talked with the Jedi Council yet, he will soon.

Thank you for telling me what you did in search of Anakin. That brings some comfort to me…comfort that you went to all that effort for Anakin, for the first time.

Anakin also told me of those droids. Those droids were searching for Qui-Gon and those with him. Yes, Qui-Gon told me they were Sith droids, and it was a Sith that Qui-Gon fought. He had to leave quickly. There was a fight, but no one was harmed. That fight is what those villagers must have been referring to.

Has Lowdun died? You never told me. I always thought he was still living.

The ship was Nubian, and I did tell you that.

This is the first time you ever even bothered to find out where I have lived all these years.

Funny how you are mad that I "auctioned your son away like that," when you are the one who originally sold him into slavery.

You could be here to comfort me and could support me; that is what you could do for me.

Thank you for letting me know about the disguise. I will be waiting for you, though I cannot say that I am looking forward to it…considering how you have treated me in our last correspondence.

You might appreciate knowing that Anakin arrived safely on Coruscant not long ago, and he will be going before the Jedi Council soon, as I told you earlier. All I can say is how very proud of him I am. Maybe my boy will come back to me as a Jedi Knight one day soon.

Shmi


	40. Note 40 Cliegg

Author - fistofthedarklord (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163512

Shmi,

You really have to get ahold of yourself. So...Qui-Gon tells you 'He will be a great Jedi', 'He'll carry a big lightsaber' He'll be able to use the bleeping force, and you go: Take my baby! Take him! Quick! Now how exactly do you expect us to reconcile and get this family back together when you actually willingly give members away and thus KEEPING US APART! Now that you mention my selling you into slavery all those years back, pregnant (I know, I was aware of that then and I'm aware of that now) with child, let me review the entire scenario upon which you were sold. I was knocked down by Serion-Genn the Tusken Raider (he's chief now in the area), a knife held to my throat by another, blood running down my face as I heard the children screaming. A Mandalorain bounty hunter who I later found out was Jango Fett had you and the children tied up and in the back of that cart. And the whole time I was beaten senselessly I could hear Gardulla saying, "You lost your bet, Cliegg. I will have my money or take the equal weight of the gold you owe me in pounds of flesh from your wife and children's hearts. The choice is yours." So what do I do: I fall on my knees and blubber. "Please don't take my children, my wife. They're my heart. They're all I live for. I'll pay you back. I promise!" And did the Hutt say,"You have two weeks time?" or, "See that you do?" like every other Hutt likely would have done? No. He says,"I will have my reward now or your wife will be ravaged and her child ripped from her belly as I will have my pounds of flesh." So I say, "Wait! Instead...I'll GIVE YOU my wife. Look at her. She's beautiful. It would be such a waste to let her die. Can't you see? And her child will make a fine servant for you when he's older. After all he comes from a family of reknowned fighters." Gardulla simply laughed his head off, he was sending two raiders off to gut the kids when at last I submit myself to a life debt. As in if he wouldn't kill the kids, I would submit myself to working his moisture farms for the rest of my life. I'm no freer than you Shmi. No man would call me slave but in a way I am. What about OUR moisture farm you might say? Well, now that's GARDULLA's moisture farm and every time I make any money off of it, seventy five percent of it goes to Gardula. That is why a poor farmer likes me has to work his fingers to the bone and yet is barely able to provide for the only two children he has left. And that is why he, me, has been unable to buy back you or Anakin. And this is all happened when you just had to insult Serion-Genn after he kicked Rhun. I know, he was an animal. I would have torn him apart had you waited 'til I got home and you told me. But you had to jump on him didn't you. All he had wanted was to trade pelts for water when Rhun spat on him. I could have taken care of everything, woman. EVERYTHING! I've gone through hell that you don't go through even in your slave life. And I do it for you, for the kids. So before you in your self righteous way lamblast me saying I 'auctioned you off' you take another think, woman!

Yes you can be shot whatever job you have in this blasted galaxy, yes no matter where you go there is danger. Evil. Despair. But you don't go out looking for it! Its there for you to deal with or avoid. Jedi jump into battle and swat about lasers. I know! My father did that. He told me terrible stories about situations where he had to wade through filthy terrains not having eaten for days having to try and bat lasers shot at him by Space-guerrilas. And you chose that for our son! How dare you woman. Now Rhun is in critical condition. The doctors say he might die. Now I don't know how we're going to get by. And at this time Lowdun is at the back of my mind. I'm too weighed down with worry. I'm coming over to see you.

-Cliegg


	41. Note 41 Shmi

Note 41

Cliegg,

You must understand my motive for allowing Anakin to leave with Qui-Gon. It sent him away because I love him. I did not tell him to get rid of Anakin. He is to be raised as a Jedi, and he will make us proud someday.

That story you told about Gardulla the Hutt…how do I know that you are not lying?

Do not try to justify what you did. What you're doing is ignoring your own fault, and you're trying to push it on me, by blaming me. It is true that Serion-Genn kicked Rhun. What was I to do? He was my little boy, and as a mother, it was my duty to protect him. I couldn't have waited until you arrived. If I had stood there and not put up resistance, he could have killed us all, or captured us and taken him to his camp. I couldn't allow that, not for my child.

You have heard the stories of the Tuskan Raiders and their raids on moisture farms. You know that they torture and kill their prisoners.

What was this "bet" you are referring to…what was that about? You put your family up for bet because you could not stop gambling?

You say that the moisture farm supposedly is not ours, but is Gardulla's. I was under the impression that your father bought it when he left the Jedi Order. Or did you sell the farm in your betting too?

I didn't choose the Jedi lifestyle for Anakin. He has chosen that himself. There is another side to Jedi life than bad. There is also very rewarding work, as well as proper training.

You must tell me how Rhun is doing.

Anakin has been rejected by the Jedi Council, not that it is any of your concern. Qui-Gon promises to train Anakin, and he, the Jedi, and the Queen of Naboo are now on Naboo. Qui-Gon has given me his word that he will keep Anakin safe. The Queen supposedly will try to capture the viceroy of the Trade Federation, and there will be several battles.

I will let you know if I hear more.

Shmi


	42. Note 42 Cliegg

Author - fistofthedarklord (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163512

Shmi...

Its been a very long day, so I'm tired. Allright? I'm tired. But listen, when I sold you to Gardulla it wasn't really me SELLING you. Okay? I'm ashamed of what I did and I live with the shame of it every passing looking back on it now, I really don't see whether or not I had a choice in the matter. It was your bondage or your LIVES, and I can't do anything to reunite us in THIS life if you're dead. Understand? Now, let's see, how do I show you I'm not lying? Well for one thing, you can ask the Slave Trader for his logs on slave catchings because you're listed among them. It doesn't say anything about my losing you because of bets but it does say that the debt I owed Gardulla is the reason why you're in bondage.

Now the best was for four million sestersii. That's because of the pod races. Of course I had no where NEAR that amount but the thing about pod races is that entire fortunes are won and lost in a day. I didn't have any to begin with and I lost. Hard. More on this later. And what to you mean you had no choice with a nine year old kid going off to be a Jedi. And how do you know he even went in front of the council? Honestly, you barely know that JEdi. Rhun's not well but I think he'll pull through. I'm taking him with me to see you. I had to pay that Watto character to do it though.

Cliegg


	43. Note 43 Shmi

Note 43

Cliegg,

I have told Anakin about you. If I had not told him, I feared he may never have known about his father. I thought you would want him to know. You may hear from him someday.

It is unnecessary for me to ask Watto for the longs on slave catching. The past is not relevant right now. It brings up too much pain for both of us. We must get passed this if we are to maintain contact with one another.

Gambling may bring a person money at times, but the winnings were gained in a questionable manner. I have always been opposed to it. That is why you never told me about your gambling. I wish you would have told me…but that is the past, and we cannot worry about that now. I hope that you no longer gamble.

The only alternative for allowing Anakin to leave the planet with Qui-Gon would have been to tell him no. I couldn't do that. Slavery has been all Anakin has known his entire life. He deserved much better than a slave's life. He has many abilities and I knew he can be used for bigger and better things than this life offers him. Becoming a Jedi Knight has been what Anakin has always wanted to do. How could I deny his dreams? How could I say no to a chance that Anakin had never had before? How could I say no to freedom for him?

I trust the Jedi to take care of him. He will have a much better life than one I could offer him. He can make his dreams come true and serve the galaxy at large. I couldn't ask for anything better.

I know that he went before the Jedi Council because both he and Qui-Gon told me. I have maintained contact with them, and hope to continue to do so. I have sent them messages, and they have replied.

Anakin also told me something I found interesting. Anakin has heard from his best friend Kitster that a man came to see Watto about buying me, but that Watto refused? I can assume that the man was you. Is this true?

I have heard from Anakin again. He tells me that he is safely in the Naboo palace, but there is much fighting around them. It must be so awful. Qui-Gon assures me that Anakin will be safe. He has taken refuge in a fighter pilot's cockpit, and has shot down several battle droids. The Jedi have been engaged in a fight with that Sith that had been on Tatooine. Anakin has managed to remain safe so far. I pray that he remains so.

It was nice of you to drop by with Rhun. He is in bad shape, but he looks like he will survive. I have been worried about him.

Do you have any more news from the farm?

Shmi


	44. Note 44 Cliegg

Author - fistofthedarklord (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163512

Shmi...my, Shmi...

Is that all? 'It was nice of you to drop by with Rhun', Shmi...when you handed that last note to Watto to hand to me, and I didn't even see you, I realised something. I've lost you. Its more than my selling you now. I've been waiting to lay my eyes on you again for ten years and now I can't bear to look at you. I'm glad you saw Rhun. I'm glad you saw your son. And I swear before God of the Sands and the waters (scarce though they be of this waste land) if he does not know you for who you are, I will take that shame with me to my grave.

I can tell the veiled resentment in your letter because I would not wait after receiving that letter to set upon you my own, rough, dirty farmer eyes. I'm no saint. You are. I'm not. I'm a filthy vagabond of a husband, and a father, and I deserve everything that's happening to me. I'm paying Watto to let Rhun spend the night with you. Two nights. Tonight, and tomorrow, and I'll pick him up in the following morning after that. Just don't be anywhere in sight. Please. I can't bear to look at you, and I don't want you to see me. Not as I am. I am so filthy. So low. I'm not the man I used to be. I am not worthy to have you as my wife. Goodbye.

-a lonely man.

P.S. I'm not returning to the farm tonight, but I have a farm hand watching the place and Owen while I see about some business in time. So I have no new news to bring to you concerning the farm. Now about buying you, I've been meaning too, and I have offered Watto money in the past, but I can't. Not at the price he's 'offering' right now. Rhun's medical treatments are simply too expensive. I'm sorry, Shmi. I'm sorry. I thought I'd one day soon have the money to buy both of you but Rhun's injuries have definitely delayed the process.

P.P.S. I can't let go of the past. The past is before me every day of my wretched life. I simply can't. Every time I gaze upon the vacancy of our bed, and I see the forlorn faces of our sons, it reminds me. I'm a sinner, and a tratiorous, no good rotten dad. I never should have sold you. But I had no choice. Unless it was better that we all should have died together and free, than split up with a starnge boy that is my son, whom I've never seen, half way across the galaxy, far far away.


	45. Note 45 Shmi

Note 45

Cliegg,

To be honest, I have been bothered by your attitude. I found some of your past comments to be insulting and degrading to me. Forgive me if I do not express more delight at seeing you again.

If you can't bear to look at me, than that complicates matters, doesn't it. I am glad to have seen Rhun as well. He is our son, and he has nothing to do with your behavior towards me. He does know that I am his mother…but the situation is complicated.

If you really do want to see me, then I am willing to see you as well. I only ask that you leave behind any condescending attitude towards me. I am not perfect either. You must remember that no human is.

I do appreciate that Rhun is staying with me, and thank you for paying Watto for it. Having him the past couple nights has been wonderful. I had not seen him in so long…

If you are willing to change your attitude, and really want to be with me again, then I would be glad to see you. Do not worry…I have lived the life of a slave for almost ten years. If I have survived this long, I can survive like this until I die.

I do forgive you, but the way you have treated me has been trying. I believe you can change, and I do forgive you no matter what you do.

I wanted to let you know that Anakin has contacted me once again. The boy got himself into a fighter and is participating in a space battle! I could not believe that…and he was sent spinning out of control, and eventually found himself in the Trade Federation Control ship. He shot a target inside, and the entire ship started blowing up. (This is all according to Anakin.) And he's the one that destroyed it. Can you believe that? He's only 9 years old. I am waiting to hear that he has arrived on Naboo safely. As far as I know he is safe.

Shmi


	46. Note 46 Cliegg

Author - Rennes (from )  
.net/u/1466587/Rennes

Anakin? Our Anakin? The hero of a space battle with the Trade Federation!? And this Qui-Gon had promised to protect the life of our son! He's so young; how could he handle that all himself? Next thing, you'll be telling me that he's marrying the queen of Naboo….  
So much for the promise of a Jedi. He feels so far away, Shmi. I think all we can do at this point is pray that wherever in the galaxy he journeys, he can protect himself, because no one else will.

I don't know what I could tell you to make you understand why it's better that we don't meet. I could let you look upon me, but you wouldn't see me. After all, a letter is only ink and paper. I doubt that you still know who I am.  
Do you know how it feels to look upon someone you love and feel completely powerless to help them? You offered up the best opportunity you could so that Anakin could have the life he always wanted; but I've never had your strength. There is no platter for me to offer you a new life on. I'm chained to the costs of life. The best I can do at this point is hope for the recovery of Rhun which will allow me to start saving up again for your freedom.

I can promise you, Shmi, there isn't a day when I don't think of you. There isn't a moment when I don't feel the regret of leaving you behind all those years ago. But I can't give you what you deserve. I will continue to allow the boys to visit you periodically; Owen is also interested in meeting you again. But please don't ask me to face you like this. When I look at you, I can only see my own shame reflected in the years that you and Anakin have suffered. You were once angry at me, but that anger is trivial next to the rage I have felt at myself. You can't ask this of me, not now. Please be content for the time being to share only the bits of me that you meet in our sons, as I will do the same for you.

-Cliegg


	47. Note 47 Shmi

Note 47

Cliegg,

Qui-Gon Jinn had advised me on a topic, and I'm very happy that he turned out to be right. I won't tell you what it was, but I'm just smiling. He had much wisdom. I'm sorry that he will not be training Anakin.

I was so very happy to hear you use the pronoun "our" in reference to Anakin. Considering all of the events and everything that is happy, I'm proud to acknowledge you as Anakin's father once again.

Yes, Anakin was the hero of the space battle with the Trade Federation. I am so very proud of him! And that is not all. Our little Anakin is to be trained as a Jedi Knight. Anakin has sent word to me that the Council granted Obi-Wan full status as a Knight, and that they have agreed to let Anakin train under him. Can you believe it? Unfortunately, there is also a consequence to this. The Jedi Council is not allowing Anakin to have any contact with me whatsoever. I suppose, then, that it would be good for us to return to the yearly correspondence with one another once again. Anakin was the only reason that we broke that, and now that I can no longer inform you what is going on in his life, it would be silly for me to continue to write you as often as we recently have.

I don't know how Anakin did it. I suppose he did it the same way that he races pods. Qui-Gon said that the Force was strong with him. That's how I think he was able to pull off what he did in that battle.

What you said in humor about the Queen of Naboo made me laugh….oh Cliegg….he told me that he wants to marry her. He has a crush on her. I don't remember if I told you that. That's why I had to laugh.

If all Jedi are like Qui-Gon was, I believe we can trust the promise of a Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was Qui-Gon's apprentice has promised to train Anakin. Despite what Anakin said of his early experiences with the Jedi Council, I believe that these Jedi like him very much, and will be always watching out for him. I have to believe this. If I gave up that hope, I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night. Yes, it would be good to pray that wherever in the galaxy he journeys, he can protect himself.

If you don't want to see me, then fine. Yes, let us continue to correspond with one another yearly. That will do.

Someday you will find that strength. I just hope it doesn't take you too long to find it. You should know me better than that, Cliegg. I have never demanded a great life. I have lived the life of a slave these past ten years. Before that, I lived with you…and you know the kind of life we had together.

Rhun has gotten much better, and he says that he can move around with little pain again. He said that he would like to go back and forth between us, visiting both of us. Watto doesn't seem to mind. He's still upset over losing Anakin.

Cliegg….do you really think that you could save up enough money to free me? I don't know how much money I cost, and I don't want you gambling to get it…you hear me!!

I have been thinking a lot about you recently as well. You would let Owen visit me as well? That would be so wonderful! Cliegg, I have already forgiven you for the past. I think it will take a long time…I don't know how many years, but I would like to put the entire past behind us. Someday I don't want to have to look back on this awful time. Everything can be different.

Yes, let's work on this reconciliation process slowly. I look forward to seeing our sons. They need some time to get used to the idea of seeing us both again.

Please send a response back, and I will reply to it next year.

Shmi


	48. Note 48 Cliegg

Author - Rennes (from )  
.net/u/1466587/Rennes

Shmi,

I suppose there's no point asking you what this "topic" is that you took advice from a Jedi from. I've given up trying to convince you to be careful as far as Jedi and Anakin are concerned....Anakin seems to be a risky boy so I can understand the charms that he finds in that life, but please watch yourself. For my sake if not yours.  
Now that my own son is joining their numbers, I see I have no choice but to accept the ways of the Jedi. It's a shame I never met this Qui Gon who has so influenced you and Anakin; for me he's a faceless character who has altered the future of our family. I hope Anakin will improve the bunch by introducing some morals and feeling to their lot.

Owen is eager to see you. He's not a young boy anymore—I will be sending him along as soon as he finishes his studies to visit you for a few days. I don't know what will come of this broken correspondence our family has. If someday we are all together again... Now that Rhun is better, I can hope to save enough money to buy a new life for you, Shmi, but don't set your heart on it. I can't stand to think of you waiting for me each day. It will be a slow process either way, but you can rest assured that every effort is being made. When I've saved some money, I will be in contact with Watto to bargain.

I know that Anakin no longer can keep contact with you, but I hope you don't think that he was the only reason I've written to you all these years. I hope that you will write to me, not just at the annual mark, but if you are feeling upset or in need of a companion. I may be worthless, even a fool, but I am still, and will always be your devoted husband—

-Cliegg


	49. Note 49 Shmi

Note 49

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Cliegg,

The topic that I referred to in the last letter was between Qui-Gon and I.

Anakin is old enough to make his own decisions, though he is still very young. He is ten years old now. It was his decision to become a Jedi, and the Council has accepted him. He'll be taken care of far better than I ever could have as a slave.

Nothing has changed in ten years of slavery. There is nothing that Watto or anyone else can do that will hurt me. I am too valuable because I belong to Watto. I'm his property. He would not kill me, and so, you see…I am safe.

Someday I hope that you get to know Anakin as a Jedi. You do not believe the Jedi to have morals or feelings? I'm sure that our Anakin will have influence on the Jedi in some respect. I know how he is.

Thank you for sending Owen to visit me this year. I was so very proud of him. Before he left, Anakin made a promise to me that he would someday come back to free me. I believe that he will. Please do not worry about getting enough money to buy me. Anakin made a promise to me, and I believe he will fill it. I appreciate you saving up money for me, but I don't think Watto will let you buy me.

I will write to you when I can, Cliegg.

Keep me posted with what is going on in your life, and what is going on with our boys.

Shmi


	50. Note 50 Cliegg

Author - Rennes (from )  
.net/u/1466587/Rennes

Dear Shmi,

Rhun has reached adolescence. I know because now he doesn't ask to visit you; he demands that I let him go. Owen is more docile, but I worry that he will follow his brother's example in a few years and that I won't be able to control them anymore. Owen has taken an interest in space ships, of all things. He spends his time dissecting old droids from the junkyard in order to gain as much knowledge as possible about how machines work. I suppose this isn't really surprising considering that Anakin also took a strong interest in racing pods, but I hope that he outgrows this phase of interest. With Anakin all over the galaxy, I wish that my other children would have an inclination to stay with their father, however unsatisfactory he may be.

I don't doubt your faith in Anakin's word. It sounds like he is a boy of tenable spirit and he loves you more than anyone else in the world. Shmi…even if you can't contact Anakin directly, do you have some way of communicating with his mentors? I haven't met my own son and he's training to become a Jedi. I just want to see him once, if nothing else. These are his years to change, and no doubt the experience will be magnified by the influence of the Jedi. I want to know the boy Anakin at least once before he becomes a man.  
If there's any way that I can contact Anakin, tell me immediately. I wouldn't ask you this if I had any other way.  
Keep yourself well, Shmi.

-Cliegg


	51. Note 51 Shmi

Note 51

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Three years later

Cliegg,

What an amazing set of circumstances that have occurred recently! Our little Ani came here and freed me from slavery. He tells me that he and his Jedi Master, Obi-Wan, had some time off. Anakin was able to come to Tatooine to fulfill his promise to me! Of course after he freed me, I wanted to live with you and our other boys. Unfortunately, Anakin had to leave, and could not stay with us longer. Once again, I will not be able to contact him. He violated the rule already by coming to see me and rescuing me. I hope that he doesn't get in trouble for doing so.

Now that you have met him, what do you think of him?

Anakin is now 14 years old, Owen is 18, and Rhun is 19. Our boys are growing up! Have they given you any indication of what they would like to do?

I must say that you have done well with both Owen and Rhun. Thank you for watching over them in my absence. It is such wonderful news to know that we are able to live as a family. I only wish that Anakin could be with us, too. Oh but he is a Jedi now, and I'm so very proud of him.

You are a very good father, my Cliegg.

Anakin does love me, and I think this overflowed when he came to rescue me.

No, I have no way of contacting Anakin's mentors. The Jedi have a rule in which Anakin can have no contact with anyone outside of their circle of influence. They think this will help him be a better Jedi somehow.

I will talk to you later, my husband.

Your wife,

Shmi

Part 2

Six years after the Naboo Invasion

Two years later

I'm so thankful that the situation with the Trade Federation has died down. I heard all kinds of reports of the riots all over the Republic. It sounded so awful. I couldn't help but worry about Anakin. The Trade Federation even attacked the Supreme Chancellor.

However, now the Trade Federation is not part of the Senate, or so I've heard. Do you know why? Did they get kicked out, or did they leave on their own?


	52. Note 52 Cliegg

Author - Rennes (from )  
.net/u/1466587/Rennes

Dear Shmi,

My interactions with Anakin were short-lived, though I'm glad to have finally met him. He's a striking boy in many ways—most notably for his independent streak and his stubborn nature. I don't think I'll be able to forget that defiant way he looked at me before leaving; he was challenging me to say anything he didn't like. He only stayed long enough to warn me of what he would do to me if I mistreated you. I have to admit, I'm a little unsettled by his fixation on your well-being. Don't get me wrong—it's wonderful and understandable that he loves you so much, but aren't Jedi supposed to maintain a level of detachment from others? It might interfere with his future if he can't keep protect himself from his emotions.

Owen's interest in pods and other machinery has deepened; Rhun is the more academic of the two. I've been saving money for years to free you in the case that something happened to Anakin and he couldn't keep his promise. However, now that you are back home, I intend to put some of this money forward to send Rhun to the academies. I hope that he will cultivate an interest in cartography, for that would be a solid future for him. Owen will remain at home for at least another year, and then perhaps I can find an apprenticeship for him under some metal worker in the village.

As for your question about the Trade Federation, I can only guess as to their motives for leaving the Senate. While I don't approve of all the actions taken by the Senate, I trust it more than I do the Federation...I think it's much more likely that there was corruption within the Trade Federation and they chose to split due to differences of opinions or because the Senate uncovered this corruption. It's difficult to gauge how much power the Federation truly has—their influence seems to depend on who is backing them, so I wouldn't know if we'll be seeing more of them in the future.

Anyhow, I'm just glad that you're back with your family after all these years. We're in our corner as far from the government as can be, and that's enough. I will talk to you soon, Shmi.  
Your Husband,

Cliegg


	53. Note 53 Shmi

Note 53

Seven years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

One year later

Dear Cliegg,

My hope is that Anakin will someday return to Tatooine to visit us. This visit will probably have to wait until the Council loosens its watch over Anakin. Perhaps once he is done with his apprenticeship he will be freer to travel to different planets.

Anakin has always had an independent streak and a stubborn nature. These characteristics both serve him and hinder him, depending on the situation. I have to tell you, Cliegg, that he dislikes you. Do not worry; I'm sure that he will warm up to you in time. He just needs to get to know you for who you are, and not what you did. Yes, it is true that Jedi are supposed to maintain a level of detachment from others. That is why the Council does not want him contacting either of us. I do not know what the exactly Jedi teach, but I hope that they teach him how to use his emotions for good. It sounds like they may forbid displaying emotions altogether. This could not be good for Anakin. He is very emotional, and his emotions play a big role in his life. He reminds me of you in that respect.

I think that you had better use some of the money you have saved up to pay Watto off. He has not looked too kindly upon me or Anakin after I was rescued. Watto considered what Anakin did to be stealing. I know he has demanded that Anakin pay for me. I doubt that Anakin has that kind of money, plus he may not know that Watto has demanded it. I'm afraid that if Watto doesn't get paid that he will go after our family. I'm sure there will be plenty of money left over to send Rhun to school. Rhun has been talking lately of going off to start a business after he receives a decent education. However, the idea of him taking up cartography could do him good. If he does that, you know that he will no longer be able to remain on Tatooine. Why do you suggest cartography, of all things? Did he mention this interest to you? If he took up this field, it would likely mean a lot of traveling for him.

As for Owen, it is true that he has an interest in pods and machinery. However, has he told you what he wants to do for a living? He has not said a word of it to me. Do you think he would be interested in taking over your family's farm? Owen could both tend to the farm and learn metal work as an apprentice. Have you found a good apprenticeship for him?

The Trade Federation has threatened on more than one occasion to leave the Republic entirely. A fellow by the name of Count Dooku has stated he will pledge them his support should they leave. This is all very strange. It seems that the Trade Federation has likely cut ties with those who previously financially backed them. This cannot be good. It means that they have no ties to anyone in the Republic, and they truly could break away. If this happens, we must hope that they distance themselves far away from the Republic.

I'm very glad to be back with you, Owen, and Rhun after so many years. Tatooine is not part of the Republic, and so, yes…we are far from government. However, Anakin is on Coruscant, and I worry about him.

It's time for me to fix dinner now. We will talk later.

Your wife,

Shmi

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

One year later

News of this Count Dooku fellow has even reached us on Tatooine. He has broken away from the Republic, as has the Trade Federation. I don't think that these things are just rumors, but they might be. Have you heard of this?


	54. Note 54 Cliegg

Author - Rennes (from )  
.net/u/1466587/Rennes

Dear Shmi,

Anakin did not pay Watto at all when he freed you? This is rather disconcerting…I doubt that Watto has the gall to stand up to Anakin now that he's training to be a Jedi knight, but he might try to make life difficult for us or our other sons if he thinks that we wronged him. He's a crafty creature; I may possibly have to make contact with him once more to put down some money for your absence. It's a small price to pay for your freedom and everyone's peace of mind.

My main interest is keeping some semblance of a family. I know that we are not complete, what with Anakin all over the galaxy, but it's important that we maintain familial bonds as much as possible. Rhun has indeed expressed an interest in cartography, both because of his interest in geography, as well as (I suspect) a feeling that he needs to prove his abilities like Anakin. It must be strange for Rhun and Owen—knowing that they have a younger brother who has seen more of the galaxy than they have and mingled with members of the government when they have yet to form their futures. I think Rhun is attracted to the possibility for the precise reason that it requires traveling. While I don't want the family to separate, I also want to allow as much freedom to Owen and Rhun as Anakin has gleaned for himself. Nevertheless, I will talk to both of them about taking up the family farm. It's much more likely that Owen will be receptive to this idea—especially if I'm able to find him a good metal works teacher on the side. He could probably manage both without too much difficulty. I intend to start searching for a local apprenticeship as soon as possible.

Count Dooku was…trained by the celebrated Master Yoda, wasn't he? It doesn't really seem to add up then that he would break away from the Republic and support the Trade Federation. On the other hand, I'm sure that the Jedi council does not keep a close eye on all its apprentices; therefore, it's possible that Dooku has changed his basis of loyalties. It doesn't seem very likely to me, knowing the history of Dooku, but it's possible. If Jedi are truly breaking away to support the Federation, I think that the Republic might be facing a formidable opponent. Let's hope that they've accomplished what they wanted and stay away from the Republic. I'm sure that Anakin knows about all of this; in fact, he must be right in the thick of this action! If only we could contact him…but he's not allowed. Let's hope that Anakin is as safe on Coruscant as we currently are here on Tatooine. I'll talk to you soon.

Your Husband,

Cliegg


	55. Note 55 Shmi

Note 55

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion invasion

One year later

Dear Cliegg,

It is true that Anakin did not pay Watto when he freed me. He must not have been thinking at the time. I think the only reason Ani was able to free me at all was because he is now a Jedi, and Watto is afraid of Jedi. You said that you would try to put down some money for my absence. Have you done that? It would relieve for me to know that our family is safe. I would not want Watto sending something out after us.

I agree that it would be good to keep our family together as much as possible. I was pleased when Rhun began his schooling in cartography. I think you're right that Rhun and Owen are somewhat jealous of Anakin's travels across the galaxy. For the most part, the boys have lived their entire lives on Tatooine. You did do some traveling with them before Anakin came back to free me, right? If Rhun wishes to travel, then he should do it. I know that he will not be around here as much, but maybe it is time for him to get out on his own. He says that he wants to live on another planet while he continues the schooling. I think that he should.

Rhun has already decided that he does not want the family farm. Have you talked to Owen about it, though? I hope that he wants to take it on. Owen's apprenticeship program seems to be working well for him.

I don't know whether or not Count Dooku was trained by Master Yoda. These would be questions that I would ask Anakin if I could talk to him. If you heard that about Count Dooku, then maybe what you heard about him is true. I do not know why he would break away from the Republic and join the Trade Federation either. From what Anakin told me before, they are not a nice bunch. Since Tatooine is not in the Republic, I'm not sure what is going on. I haven't heard that their movements have not been peaceful. Anakin is probably in the thick of action, yes. It is too bad that we cannot contact him. If things get serious, though, Ani will contact us regardless of Jedi rule. I know him well enough to say this. He will not leave us in the dark. He knows that I will worry about him.

I think we would have heard something by now if things were getting bad. Let me know if you have heard news that I haven't.

Owen told me that he is dating someone right now. Has he told you? I think he said her name is Beru. I haven't met her yet. I hope she's a nice girl. He deserves nothing less. It's hard for me to admit, but our boys are growing up. I suppose that they are the right age to find women and maybe get married, even Anakin. Do you think that he's found someone? And what about Rhun? Has he mentioned a girl to you?

Your wife,

Shmi


	56. Note 56 Cliegg

Author - Rennes (from )  
.net/u/1466587/Rennes

Dear Shmi,

I have sent Watto the compensation for your absence, as well as a little extra because I daresay he'll feel cheated either way. This ought to keep him happy for now; I'm not going to bow to his demands in the future if he tries to scare us into paying more. It's more important to me that Rhun gets a good education.

I have spoken to Owen about taking over the family farm. He seems tentatively open to the prospect. He's a bit nervous I think, since he knows that the life of a moisture farmer is far from easy, but he has agreed to start working on it. I think that with time he will cultivate a love for the land as is tradition in our family. Funny that you should mention Beru...her family has been living on Tatooine for as long as ours has, and Owen has known her since they were both young. I've met her mother before while on errands in the village, and I think she would be more than happy for us to get together and arrange a marriage for the two of them. Beru seems like a responsible, hardworking girl, so perhaps if she were willing to work alongside Owen on the family farm, then he would be even more receptive to that future.

In any case, Rhun is the more secretive of the two. He often stays late at the academy and goes out to study on weekends, but I don't have any solid evidence that he has met a girl there. I think he will tell us if he feels a relationship is serious. Probably, since he knows that his job will take him traveling and possibly even permanently abroad, he doesn't wish to attach himself to any girl on Tatooine.

This Dooku fellow seems to have dropped off the rader for a while now, hasn't he? While I hope this means that he is satisfied in his new position away from the Republic,I'm fairly certain that there is more brewing beneath the surface. All secessions fail. As you said, I think that we would have gotten news if the Federation had made any aggressive moves. The Jedi are only peace keepers; I hope that the Republic is developing some sort of army in the case that there was an attack.  
It's time for me to run some errands, Shmi. I'll leave you now.

Your Husband,

Cliegg


	57. Start of AOTC Note 57 Shmi

Note 57

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Cliegg,

It has been so nice to finally meet Owen's girlfriend, Beru. They look like love each other. How would you feel if she became our daughter in law? They seem so serious about each other. I think that Owen's going to be our first son to get married. An arranged marriage between them is an excellent idea. I have already spoken with Beru's mother, and she also is in agreement. I will leave it to you to talk with her father.

Thank you for sending Watto compensation for me. I feel that our family is better protected. I agree that we do not want to bow to any more demands from Watto. We must continue to pay for Rhun's education. Rhun will meet a girl in time. He is taking his studies very seriously, and I know that he does well. He is wise not to pursue a relationship with a girl until his studies are completed.

And Owen will make a fine farmer. Though he is nervous, I am sure that in time he will grow to love farming, as long as his medal working interest is also something he can take up. It should be no problem for him to do both.

I do not know much about this Count Dooku. It is hard for us to hear the most current news of what is happening in the Republic, considering that Tatooine is not part of it. From what I have heard, though, this Count Dooku has several thousand systems in his new government. I have even heard rumors that Tatooine might join him, since it is a Maurder world controlled by the Hutts.

You think that the situation could be bad enough for the Republic to need to develop an army? I'm not sure that that would be such a good idea….but it would depend on the situation. There might be a peaceful means to work through this conflict.

Well, I will talk to you in a bit. I'm going out to pick my mushrooms now. I don't want to miss them this morning. You know how important it is to get them before the sun comes up.

I'll be back in a bit to finish this….

Cliegg……..a pack of Tuskian raiders are approaching me. I'm going to pretend not to be afraid. Anakin sometimes befriended them back in Mos Espa. He even saved a young one's life. He always thought that people were just prejudiced against them.

Ah……it's no use…..they are coming at me…their clubs are raised. There is no way I can call for help or alert you. I don't know what they mean to do…..

….they've taken me……they are taking me back to their camp……help!!!!

Ah…….they are hurting m……………………………………

………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………

(end of message)


End file.
